An Akatsuki New Year
by VIsForValarie
Summary: Tobi and Konan decide that they want to throw a New Years party, however Konan has an ulterior motive for throwing the party. What could she possibly be planning and how will it effect the Akatsuki for the next year, or more? Rated M.
1. Party Plans

**(A/N): Update 3/17/10 Hey guys! Just a few things I wanted to say. First of all, thanks for reading! This story has been fairly popular and successful so far, more than I expected! I promise to keep updating it, just sometimes I get behind in school work so I can't. Second, just wanted to let you know that I'll be adding Author's Notes to the chapters more often, but not so much that it takes away from the story. Okay and finally, because of how much this story was being read I decided to change it a little. So now, instead of each chapter having about 300-400 words, I combined similar chapters. The reason there were so many before was because I like to change POV often, as you can tell. So now each chapter has a lot more words but just '~' every time the POV changes. I know most people prefer a few longer chapters rather then a lot of short chapters, so that's why. Anyway, enjoy the story and check back often for updates! I hope to get to the main part of the story before summer (school sucks XD). Don't forget to review too! I enjoy and appreciate every one I get and they inspire me to write more! Okay, I'll stop babbling now! NOW READ!  
**

"Please Pein? Pretty please?" Konan begged.

Said man slammed his hands on his desk and stood up, meeting her at eye level. The blue haired girl continued to stand her ground though.

"Would you stop your persistent begging already? I already told you NO and I meant it!" Pein nearly yelled.

Konan took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, come one Pein. Don't be that way. It's the holiday season. It'll be fun. Tobi and I will plan everything. All you have to do is come." she whined.

"Damn you woman! You're wearing my patience thin!" the orange haired man shouted.

The girl's face lit up. "So that's a yes then!" she exclaimed more so than asked.

"I never said-…fine. But YOU'RE the one who has to get the money from Kakuzu." Pein said as he slumped back into his chair.

The blue haired beauty's smile turned into a slightly annoyed frown. "Ugh. Well, fine. I can just get Tobi to do that." she agreed.

The girl turned and headed for the door. As she reached for the handle she heard "Oh, and Konan, meet me in my room tonight for your punishment."

She simply nodded and opened the door.

"Tobi? What the heck are you doing?" asked a shark-like man.

"Sssssshhhhh!" Tobi hissed, holding a finger up to where his mouth would be.

"What?" the large blue man asked again, slightly more quiet.

Tobi pulled him closer until both their backs were against the wall.

"Tobi what the h-" the masked ninja cut off the shark man by putting a hand over his mouth.

"Sssshhhh! Tobi's trying to listen in on Leader-sama and Konan. Please ssshhh Kisame." the goofball whined in a hushed tone.

"Why?" Kisame asked, confusion in his voice.

"Konan is asking if we can through a New Year's party! Tobi and Konan are going to plan it!" he excitedly answered, maintaining a whisper.

"Hhhmmm…I don't think Leader-sama will go for it." Kisame disagreed, shaking his head.

"But why? Tobi's been a good boy! And Konan's a good girl! Of course Leader-sama will!" Tobi protested, obviously offended.

"If you sa-" Kisame was cut off by the sound of a loud slam.

Both ninja stared intently at the door and pressed their ears to the wall, trying to eavesdrop.

"Can you hear anything?" Kisame asked, only to be shushed again.

They could hear Leader-sama shouting, but were unable to make out any of his words. After a few moments, it went dead silent.

Kisame was about to ask another question when the door opened.

The two nin froze instantly.

Kisame let out a sigh of relief and Tobi glomped Konan.

"Tobi was scared Leader-sama would hurt Konan!" the masked man cried.

"Oh Tobi. You know Leader-sama would never hurt me." the blue haired girl tried to comfort a frantic Tobi.

"But you said that last time and you had little bruises all over when you came out!" the boy argued with concern.

Kisame face palmed and Konan sweat dropped.

"Tobi…those weren't…never mind…" Kisame tried to explain to a naïve Tobi, but quickly deemed it a lost cause.

"Anyway…" Konan began, impatiently. "Leader-sama agreed to let us have a party as long as we do all the planning."

Tobi let go of the girl and began jumping for joy at the news.

"Yay!" he exclaimed over and over and over…and over again.

"Ok ok! Yes it's exciting, but please calm down Tobi." Konan begged and so the goofball settled down.

"So. We have three days to plan and prepare for this party. Tobi, we need to get started right away." the blue haired beauty announced.

"I'll help too." Kisame offered, nothing better to do.

Konan smirked at this. "I have just _the_ perfect job for you!" she exclaimed, far too happily for it to be anything good.

Kisame just gulped.


	2. Invitations

"Of course I get stuck with the hardest job…" Kisame complained to himself as he walked down a hallway.

"Stupid Konan…that good for nothing…lazy…" he continued mumbling some choice words.

The blue man looked up and saw Deidara headed his way but didn't think much of it.

As he passed the blond artist, he made the mistake of saying "stupid bitch" just a little too loud.

Before he knew it, Kisame was pinned against the wall by a pissed off Deidara.

"What did you just call me, un?" he screamed at the shark man.

The Akatsuki members always joked around with Deidara, calling him a girl and such. The boy had a quick temper, so it was funny to watch him get mad. However, now wasn't one of those times.

"Answer me, un!" the furious artist demanded, slamming Kisame against the wall.

"Hey, chill out!" he yelled back.

"No! I'm so SICK of you guys always calling me names like that!"

Deidara was so overtaken by anger, that his 'un' habit had ceased.

"But I didn't call you a stupid bitch. I was talking about Konan!" Kisame admitted, wishing he hadn't left his sword in his room.

Deidara chuckled and let go of the tall man.

"Haha. Aw, I'm sorry, un!" he apologized.

"Yeah, whatever. It's alright. But you can make it up to me by telling me where I can find Kakuzu." Kisame replied.

This seemed to confuse the blond.

"Why are YOU looking for KAKUZU, un?"

"I need him form something."

A large smirk grew on Deidara's face, which told Kisame everything the boy was thinking.

"Ew, no, not like that! Geez! I need to ask him for some money for a party. You're such a pervert!" the large blue man scoffed.

"Party?" the artist asked, ignoring everything else the other had said.

"Yeah. A New Year's party. And I, unfortunately, volunteered and got stuck with having to ask Kakuzu for money." Kisame explained, grumbling.

"Ha! Well sucks for you, un!" Deidara teased.

"Shut up. Do you know where he is or not?" the large man demanded, his patience wearing thin.

"Oh, well I think he's in his room…counting his money, un." the blond snickered.

Kisame just pushed him aside and headed for Kakuzu's room.

SLAM

Kakuzu jumped up from counting his money, startled. However, he sat back down when he saw that it was only Hidan.

"What limb is it this time?" the stitched man asked with a sigh.

"Oh, shut the fuck up. Just sew my fucking arm back on!" the jashinist barked.

"Only if you ask nicely." Kakuzu teased.

"No fucking way you bastard. Now hurry the fuck up. I'm bleeding all over your fucking carpet." the armless man hissed.

"So touchy. Heh heh. Fine, come sit over here." the stitched ninja snickered, patting a chair next to him.

Hidan mumbled numerous choice words before heading for the chair, his right arm being held by his left hand.

When he finally sat down, Kakuzu took his arm and asked "Do you want to tell me what happened?".

The immortal mumbled some incoherent words and Kakuzu took that as a no.

The stitched man sighed as he got out his sewing kit and began to sew Hidan's arm back on.

A while later, when he was about halfway done with the jashinist's arm, there was a knock at the door.

"Little busy right now, come back later." Kakuzu huffed, simultaneously stitching.

A few moments passed until the person knocked again.

Hidan lost it.

"Go the fuck away!" he yelled.

Instead of complying, the person opened the door and stepped in.

"Oh, it's you, Kisame. I was beginning to wonder if it was Tobi at the door." Kakuzu sighed with relief.

"Er, yeah. Sorry about barging in, didn't know you were stitching up Hidan." the large blue man half heartedly apologized.

The immortal gave him a death glare and he averted his gaze to the floor.

"Anyway" Kisame began, "I kind of need to ask a favor of you."

At this Kakuzu stopped stitching Hidan, only ¾ the way done, and turned to the shark like man.

"What?" he asked grumpily and Kisame gulped.

"Well, ya see, Konan and Tobi are going to throw a New Year's party and-"

He was cut off by a swift "No." from the stitched ninja, as he returned to patching up the immortal.

An awkward silence fell over the three ninja, but Kisame stood his ground.

Surprisingly, Kakuzu broke the silence.

"Well if Tobi and Konan are the ones planning it, then why are you the one asking me?"

The large blue man wanted nothing more then to backtalk the stitched man but decided it best to just answer his question.

"I offered to help." was his only reply and the awkward silence returned.

"What kind of party?" Kakuzu broke the silence again.

"Don't really know. A small one I guess. I mean it's Tobi and Konan." Kisame shrugged.

"Fine. But only a little." Kakuzu sighed.

Hidan and Kisame looked, and were, utterly shocked.

"Tobi is a good boy!" the goofball chanted as he skipped down the hallways of the Akatsuki base.

His job was to find Zetsu and get the plant man to agree to bring flowers to the party.

Oblivious to his surroundings, Tobi slammed into something, or rather someone.

He landed on the ground with a thud.

"Owie!" the masked boy cried, looking up to who he had ran into.

"Oh, Itachi-san! Hi!" Tobi hollered from the ground.

The Uchiha was intimidating as he gazed down at the boy, before walking around him.

"Wait Itachi-san!" the masked man yelled, pulling himself off the ground.

"Hhhmmm?" was the black haired man's only reply as he looked back at Tobi, who shivered under his glare.

"Does Itachi-san know where Zetsu is?"

There was a long pause before the Uchiha answered with a "No" and began to walk away.

Normally the goofball would have gone after Itachi, but he decided to continue looking for Zetsu instead.

The garden was his next stop.

Zetsu was knelt over a pink rose bush, leaning in closer to sniff one.

"Ah, beautiful!" exclaimed his white side.

"**You're such a pansy. I mean come on, a PINK rose bush."** spat his black side.

"Can't you just let me enjoy something for once without butting in!" he whined.

"**Well maybe if you didn't enjoy such girly things, I would let you!" **he barked back.

"I'm not GIRLY! I'm just romantic."

The argument continued between Zetsu's two halves for several minutes until they were interrupted.

"Zetsu? Oh Zetsu? Is Zetsu-san out here?" Tobi called.

"Great" both sides groaned

"We just wanted some peace and quiet."

"**But what do we get instead?"**

"Tobi." they agreed in unison.

Unfortunately for Zetsu, the goofball had heard him.

"Zetsu-san! Tobi was looking EVERYWHERE for you!" he happily exclaimed as he walked over to the plant man.

Zetsu sighed. "What does Tobi want?"

"Konan and Tobi are planning a New Year's party." the masked boy proudly stated.

"Okay…and…?" Zetsu asked.

"Konan wanted Tobi to ask Zetsu-san if he could bring some flowers to the party!" Tobi declared.

Zetsu's black side's eye began twitching, while his white side let out a sigh.

"**There is no way."** grumbled his dark side.

"Oh come one." coaxed the light side.

"**No."**

"It'll be fun."

"**Pansy!"**

This continued for a while, much to the amusement of Tobi who sat down to watch the 'show'.

Soon enough, Zetsu calmed down and turned his attention towards the young boy.

"**Fine, we'll do it." **spat his black side.

"Yay!" Tobi squealed, jumping up and down.

"Now would you mind leaving me in peace?" Zetsu asked, mildly annoyed.

"Okay! Bye-bye Zetsu-san!" the masked ninja called out as he skipped away.

"This party is going to be amazing!" Konan chirped out loud to no one in particular as she walked down a hallway, headed for a certain puppet's room.

When she finally reached the door to his room, she knocked lightly.

"Yes?" was the only response.

"Er, hi Sasori. Can I come in? I want to talk to you." Konan cooed in the sweetest voice possible.

A silence lingered for a minute and the girl was about to knock again when she heard "Enter."

Despite being slightly offended by Sasori's tone, the blue haired beauty shrugged it off and opened the door.

The red head was at his desk, working on a puppet.

"What is it you want?" he asked coldly.

Konan decided to cut to the case.

"Tobi and I are planning this New Year's party and I was wondering is you would mind helping out."

Hearing this, Sasori put down his tools and turned to face the girl, who was now sitting on his bed.

"And what is it that I could possibly help with?" he questioned cautiously.

Konan could feel him watching her every move, reading her body language. However, she kept her composure.

"I was just wondering if you could make some small puppets to decorate the place with or to hand out as gifts." the blue haired girl answered nonchalantly.

Sasori couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, in both confusion and annoyance.

The puppet simply turned around and began working again, as if Konan had never bothered him.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

"I don't make toys for you people to play with. These are deadly masterpieces."

The paper princess couldn't help but frown at his words.

"Come on Sasori, I'm not trying to offend you. I just want this party to be fun. It's not like I'm asking you to do a puppet show." she whined.

The red head froze up at 'puppet show' and turned around to give the girl a death glare.

"Ooops." was all Konan could day before the puppet was inches away, staring her straight into the eyes.

"You want to say that again?" he challenged, obviously offended.

The blue haired girl sweat dropped and chuckled nervously.

"Woah, woah. Calm down Sasori. I didn't mean anything by it." she tried to coax while putting up her hands in defense, telling him to back off.

He took a few steps back and crossed his arms, never breaking his glare.

"I only asked because I admire your work so much." Konan lied.

"Stop kissing up to me. I'm not buying it." Sasori spat, still vexed.

The paper princess got off the bed and let out a sigh.

"Fine Sasori." she replied as she walked to the door.

When the blue haired beauty reached it, she turned around for a second.

"Let me know if you change your mind." she added, as she walked out of his room, gently closing the door.

"So how did yours go?" Kisame asked as Konan entered the living room.

"Don't know. I accidentally angered him." the paper princess responded with a shrug as she plopped down on the couch beside Tobi.

"What about you guys?" she asked, looking at Kisame expectantly.

"Well I actually got some money out of Kakuzu." the blue man answered with a shrug.

"Really?" Konan couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

Kisame nodded in agreement. "Yeah it surprised me too."

"Wow. Well what about Tobi?" The blue haired girl glanced in the goofball's direction.

"Apparently Zetsu agreed…after some inner conflict."

Both ninja were now looking at the oblivious masked man.

"Well that's good." Konan shrugged. "I guess that my origami will just have to be enough if Sasori doesn't want to participate." she stated, trying to hide her disappointment.

However, Tobi took noticed and hugged the girl.

"Don't be so sad Konan-chan! The party will be amazing!" the masked boy chimed.

The blue haired beauty couldn't help but give him a smile. "Yeah, I know. Thanks Tobi." she replied with a little more enthusiasm.

After that, a silence engulfed the room for a while.

Tobi played with his toes while Kisame and Konan just watched.

That's when Deidara stormed in.

"You asked Sasori-danna to make something for your party, but not ME?" he yelled, fuming.

"Er…" was the only response Kisame could come up with.

Tobi found it best to try and hide under a pillow now, he knew what happened when his sempai got mad.

Konan, apparently being the only one in the room with some balls, sighed and decided to calm him down before he blew up the entire base.

"Um, yes. I did ask Sasori if he wanted to help…"she began, only to be cut off by the blond directing his ranting at her.

"Woah, woah. Calm down! I wasn't done yet!" she screamed back at the boy.

All Deidara could do was "hmpf" and cross his arms.

"Thank you. Now, as I was going to say, he said no. So when the three of us met back up here, we discussed what we were going to do. We came to the agreement that we should ask you." Konan lied convincingly.

However, the blond eyed her suspiciously.

"Even if that's true, you still asked him first, un." Deidara nearly pouted.

"Well that's only because I thought that you would never want to. I mean, I figured you'd be way too busy working on something important!" the paper princess tried kissing up.

It seemed to take the artist a minute to process this.

"Really, un?" he finally questioned.

"Yes. Of course!" Konan persuaded.

"Hhhmmm…well ok…I guess I just didn't realize that I gave off that sort of image…" Deidara shrugged.

The blue haired beauty barely stopped herself from sweat dropping.

"Uh, well since your good at explosions, why don't you make some fireworks?" she suggested.

"Perfect, un!" the blond exclaimed as he ran off to his room so he could get started, leaving behind a partially stunned Kisame and Konan.

Tobi just clapped.

**(A/N): LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGG CHAPTER! I mean I guess I could have split it up more evenly...but I was too lazy. Oh well. Oh and comment on the first part, since when is Deidara strong enough to pin KISAME against a wall and make him afraid? It must be all the estrogen (we all know that Deidei is on his man-period)... heh heh heh...**


	3. Shadows In The Night

It was late that night, probably around one a.m., when Konan quietly slipped out of her room in nothing but a skimpy little night gown and some bunny slippers.

The paper princess tip toed down the hallways, poking her head around each corner before continuing. While it wasn't necessary for her to do this, it was a lot of fun.

It made her feel like she was about to do something against the rules…which in a way she was.

Finally she reached Pein's room, which wasn't that far from the blue haired beauty's in the first place. Taking one final look around, she crept up to the door and knocked softly before entering.

"Pein?" Konan quietly called out, scanning the dark room. Not sensing any sign of her partner she took a few steps forward but froze when she felt hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Pein…" the paper princess began, only to be hushed.

"No need for words, my dear Konan. Let the actions speak for themselves…" he replied huskily, before spinning her around and trapping her lips in a hot kiss.

Konan knew it futile to try and resist, so she went along with him. Their lips seemingly fit together just perfectly and they shared the same rhythm. Maybe a part of her did want and enjoy this? But that was something she would never admit.

The blue haired beauty hadn't noticed, but Pein was slowly inching them towards his king sized bed…well more like god sized.

Growing impatient, he ran his tongue along Konan's lips asking for entrance. At least he was being nice about it. So Konan complied by opening her mouth further.

Pein wasted no time in invading his partner's mouth. It was a familiar territory for him, but every time was like a new adventure. The paper princess never bothered to fight for dominance, as her leader always one so she let him do his thing.

Soon they had reached the bed and the orange haired ninja broke their passionate kiss by pushing her onto the bed and climbing on top. It was only a few seconds before they were back at it again.

In fact, the two childhood friends were so involved with each other that they didn't notice the figure lurking in the shadows…

While this was quite a show, he was not in the mood for watching Pein and Konan have… intimate relations with each other.

Letting out a sigh, he stepped out of the shadows expecting them to see him and stop. However, the partners were so into each other that they took no notice. And he wasn't even trying to hid his chakra.

That was just sad.

"Ahem…" he coughed, trying to get their attention. No luck. He took a few steps closer.

"While this is very entertaining to watch…I'm not exactly in the mood." He boomed, just loud enough to grab the duo's attention.

"Oh…ahem…Madara…" Pein cleared his throat, trying to appear professional. However, that's very hard to do when he's only in his boxers…

"Save it." the Uchiha replied, holding up a hand. He didn't want any explanations or excuses.

Konan quickly covered herself with the blanket on Pein's bed.

Though Madara was paying her no mind, she didn't want to take any chances.

"What did you want?" the 'leader' asked, finally regaining his composure.

This question made the Uchiha's eyes sparkle. "What do I want? Well there are a lot of things I want…" he smirked.

Pein sighed, he hated when this man played these games with him. "Please, be serious for once." the pierced ninja drawled out.

"Oh, but Pein, where's the fun in that?" the experienced man teased.

"If you have nothing to talk about, then please leave." the orange haired man nearly ordered.

"Tch. Don't be so grumpy just because I spoiled your…fun. Now…be sure to get some sleep. Tomorrow were doing more party planning." Madara nagged in a playful tone. "Right Konan-chan?" he added in his Tobi voice.

"Yes…Tobi." The blue haired beauty replied wearily. She didn't like Madara all that much. Tobi was okay…but not Madara.

"Well I be leaving then…have fun." The Uchiha gave a wave and with that, he was gone.

Needless to say, the two partners quickly returned to their previous…activities.

**(A/N): Heh heh, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. One, because I wasn't sure that I wanted a PeinxKonan pairing reference...but I said what the heck and went with it. Second, because I didn't know if I wanted to make 'Tobi' actually Madara in this fic, or just leave him as Tobi. But once again I said what the heck and made him actually Madara. Honestly, I'm a HUGE Madara fan so I didn't want to pass up the opportunity to put him in my fanfic XD. Well that's all I have to say about this chapter! Chao!**


End file.
